Todo por un estupido reto
by GIN - KIN 24
Summary: Kenny acepta un reto sin pensar en la consecuencia que podría tener , dicha consecuencia era que arriesga la confianza que tenia con cierto chico corpulento , que a la vez se había convertido es su mejor amigo, pero algo sucede que el rubio al final teniendo la oportunidad de ganar no lo hace , pero aun así Cartman lo ignora y el trata de saber el porqué.
1. Chapter 1

**GIN: **Hola °w°

**KIN:** :) hola tambien , cuanto tiempo que no estamos aquí creo que casi un año?

**GIN: **n_n no exageres solo paso ... e.e medio año?

**KIN: **Para mi fue un año ¬¬

**GIN: **jjejeje bueno me presento soy Gina pero aqui soy Gin n_n

**KIN: **yo solo soy Kin un gusto

**GIN:**este Fic esta vez lo escribio Kin tambien escogio la pareja jejejeje :3

**KIN: **si lo que sea ... bueno este es mas o menos mi primer fic , espero que les guste ***abriendo una sombrilla por si acaso alguien quiere tirarme tomates o lo que sea***

**GIN: **ñ_ñ que exagerada ... bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a "**Yeriss"** por el Regalo que me diste te lo agradezco de Corazón , el Fic me encanto , la ame se llama **" Baloncesto" **tambien el Dibujo me encanto , Te quiero mucho , amiga n_n **  
**

**KIN:** bueno sin mas interrupciones que el fic empiece

**GIN:** =w= eh? pero siento que algo falta

**KIN:** yo me encargo ¬¬

**Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Me encontraba en una banca de un parque en plenas horas de la noche, pensando en que falle, ¿Qué hice para que él terminara conmigo?...después de 4 lindos y hermosos años de relación , por él me dispuse a cambiar pero al final…

_L-Lo siento Kenny…yo …yo ya no siento lo mismo…_

Aunque esas palabras son simples…duelen y mucho , lo amaba demasiado ya no podía resistir mas y mis lagrimas quería salir y así lo hicieron poco a poco salían las secaba pero volvían a salir

-¿Qué haces a esta hora de la noche por este parque , marica? –dijo alguien al frente mió sacándome de mis pensamientos , tuve que secarme las lagrimas y rogaba que no volvieran a salir , luego mire al tipo que estaba al frente de mi.

-¿tienes algún maldito problema amig…- no pude terminar de hablar porque al poner mi mirada en el tipo me sorprendí , era una broma ¿no? -C-Cartman…-no me lo podría creer y es porque antes de que yo comenzara mi relación con Butters, el se había mudado del pueblo porque su madre decidió dejar el trabajo de puta por un trabajo normal, pastelería , aquel día que nos enteramos de que se había mudado nos alegramos pero después todos incluso Kyle sentimos que faltaba una parte del grupo pero ahora él esta parado justo al frente de mi y aunque a cambiado mucho sobre todo ya no se veía tan gordo aun lo podría reconocer

-vaya… me sorprende de que me reconocieras –ser rie

-como no reconocerte , bola de grasa –desvié el rostro para que no me viera llorar , ya tenia suficiente que me hayan roto el corazón seria demasiado si el se burlara de mi por eso.

-¿así me das la bienvenida al pueblo?

-y que quieres… ¿que haga una fiesta?

-vaya…que amargado

-mira quien lo dice el don amargado del pueblo … ¿Cuándo volviste? –preguntándole para distraerme

-esta mañana…recién salí de mi casa para pasear pero te encuentro en este banco y vaya que fue fácil reconocerte , no haz cambiado para nada

-jejejej….si también salí a pasear un rato – volví a recordar el porque estaba en el parque , me resistía en no llorar pero el se dio cuenta

-oye… marica ¿dime que te pasa? –sentándose al lado mio

-n-no me pasa nada

-no mientas , se te notaba desde lejos que estabas llorando

-no te interesaría- después de eso una lagrima salio – maldición…-susurre

-no me digas que estas así por Butters porque termino contigo –al escucharlo me dieron ganas de matarlo por hacérmelo recordar*

-¿Tu como sabes? – limpiándome las lagrimas

-una palabra que incluso un pobre como tu lo sabe y es "Facebook" –se rie

-vete…- susurre apretando los puños

-mmmm?

-vete … vete , vete vete! – le grite enojado- quiero estar solo no quiero que alguien tan idiota como tu sin sentimientos me venga a restregar eso en la cara

-oh vamos , no seas mas maricon de lo que ya eres

-ya basta! –tapándome los oídos , para mi sorpresa el puso una mano en mi hombro

-ya… lo siento , no quise decirte eso pero si quieres sentirte mejor creo que es mejor que lo hables con alguien … esta vez haré una excepción y después de eso la pasas un rato en mi casa y jugamos videojuegos ya que tengo nuevos juegos y tal vez necesite ayuda – al escucharlo me sorprendí , él ofreciéndome a jugar y de que hable de mis sentimientos

-e-esta bien

-pero hablemos en mi casa porque me muero de frió y límpiate ese rostro odio cuando la gente llora aparte te vez mas Gay –desvié el rostro

-Cartman…-el me miro y yo le sonreí – gracias – aunque sonaba algo cruel de parte de el , el hacia un esfuerzo para demostrar importancia a algo

-n-no te creas… solo lo hago para no aburrirme

Después de eso fui a su casa, aunque me dolía decirle le conté todo y luego jugamos como el dijo , por primera vez me sentí seguro con su compañía , aquella noche me quede a dormir en su casa.

Ahora paso casi un año de eso y podría decirse que me convertí en su mejor amigo , el me escuchaba cada vez que tenia problemas o cada vez que cogia con alguien y luego me mandaba al diablo haciéndome sentir como un mierda , si después de que termine mi relación con Butters decidí no prestar atención a mis sentimientos y solo cogerme a quien yo quisiera o a quien me lo pidiera pero a cambio de dinero , que paso entre Butters y yo… pues volvimos hacer amigo pero no hablamos mucho. Cuando Stan y Kyle volvieron a ver al gordo se quedaron boquiabiertos sobre todo por lo que había cambiado , para ser sinceros en su actitud no cambio mucho pero aun así es mi mejor amigo incluso no lo podía creer me consiguió trabajo en la pastelería de su madre que al parecer fue todo un éxito , lo gracioso es que aun la madre del gordo tenia hábitos de cogerse a los clientes.

Ahora estoy en la parada del bus esperando a que vengan mis compañeros , llegaron primero Stan y Kyle que tenían una relación hace un año ellos eran bien despistados para ver que ambos se gustaban mutuamente así que tuve que ayudarlos a que se den cuenta.

-Kenny ¿donde has estado? Te estaba llamando pero no contestabas tu celular –pregunto Kyle

-pues ayer…-no pude continuar al ser interrumpido por Cartman que llegaba

-hola hippie, Rata Judía y Pobretón

-Hola gordo –saludamos

-cuando entenderán que no soy gordo , marica-ríe de lado

-jajajajaja para nosotros siempre serás nuestro gordo – dije jalándole su mejilla

-si claro-dijo alejándose un poco de mi para que no le jalara la mejilla

-vamos no te molestes

-no estoy molesto –frunció el ceño

-chicos , no van a empezar a discutir ¿verdad? –comento Stan

-no estamos discutiendo ¿verdad , bola de grasa? –mire al castaño

-es verdad saco de basura – me sonrió , teníamos la manera de llamarnos asi , la verdad no me molestaba pero al parecer a el si y eso hace que me divierta

Unos minutos después el bus llego , tome asiento como siempre con mi compañero de siempre que era el gordo

-¿te sientes mejor? –me pregunto susurrando mientras que su mirada estaba por la ventana

-si , ya estoy mejor –le sonreí

-aya , que bueno…no vuelvas a venir a mi casa en ese estado

-vamos Cartman se que te encanta verme así –dije mientras le pellizcaba la panza

-no digas tonterías , idiota –empujándome haciendo que me caiga del asiento

-eres cruel – le hice un puchero , volviéndome a sentar

Ayer estuve en su casa en un estado que bueno para muchos es molesto , estaba ebrio y deprimido, cuando siempre estoy así la única persona que puedo pensar es el gordo pero es porque siempre me escucha

**Flash Back**

Estaba deprimido porque al parecer de nuevo mis padres habían sido detenidos por la policía y eso que ya habían prometido no volver a ser detenidos , mi hermana ya se había hartado de eso que incluso se hizo daño a si misma y tuve que llevarla al hospital me dijo que ya quería vivir así si es soportar todo el tiempo las estupideces que hacían mis padres , después de ir al hospital para que curaran a mi hermana le roge a Craig que si podía convencer a sus padres a que Karen se quedara en su casa hasta que mis padres salieran , el estaba negándose hasta que Rubí nos escucho y convenció a sus padres para que ella se quedara , luego de eso volví a mi casa a ordenar todo lo que hicieron mis padres , estaba solo en casa … se preguntan de mi hermano Kevin pues el se había escapado para no soportar a mis padres , al igual que yo iba hacerlo pero… solo por mi hermana me quede pero ahora tengo miedo que ella lo haga algún día , me senté en el sillón mirando el techo pensando en muchas cosas en como serian las cosas si no estuviera enfocado en los problemas que tengo , tome algunas cervezas que mi padre había guardado y empecé a beberlas , y como todo tipo que anda deprimido me puse ebrio , sin darme cuenta estaba al frente de la puerta de la casa del gordo

-¿Qué haces aquí , marica? – abrí la puerta , yo solo lo abrace -K-kenny pero que rayos … ¿has estado bebiendo alcohol? –tapándose la nariz

-jejejeje bola de grasa , mi bola de grasa – la verdad no se porque decía esas cosas , luego de eso me llevo a casa , siempre hacia eso para que yo descasara además tenia clase al día siguiente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Llegamos a la escuela y fuimos a clases como siempre , en el receso nos reunimos , quise ir un rato al baño así que me dirigí hacia allí pero cuando entre me encontré con unos alumnos de un grado superior.

-Miren quien llego es la puta de la escuela –dijo un chico con quien me llevaba mal ya que una vez me acosté con el porque el me lo pidió y el imbecil no me pago por completo .

-hola cuanto tiempo –sonrei un poco -¿Cómo has estado?

-yo bien con algunos compañeros como puedes ver

-si ya lo note

-y dime Kenny… ¿con cuantos te haz acostado después de mi?- me pregunto y no me apenaba admitirlo en frente de sus amigos ya que habían algunos que ya me había acostado

-uuuufff… ya perdí la cuenta – me rei

-vaya , entonces quien sea ¿verdad?

-si , si me lo propongo y obvio lo consigo pero a veces lo hago por dinero

-¿enserio?-me pregunto con una sonrisa

-es enserio

-entonces no tendrías miedo que te diera un reto

-no señor , aun recuerdo que me acosté contigo y no me pagaste por completo

-ooh vamos no , es que no pudiste hacerme una rebaja? –fruncí el ceño al ver que seguía riéndose – pero yo no hablo de acostarte conmigo

-entonces…

-yo te escogeré quien será tu objetivo

-si crees que aceptare ese reto déjame decirte que esta loco

-eres un marica entonces que tal si que cumples el reto te dare lo que te debo

-no lo haré por 20 billetes –apunto de retirarme del baño aunque quería ganas de mear pero tendré que hacerlo afuera en las plantas

-no por 20 pero mis compañeros están dispuestos a dar 10 billete cada uno , entonces serian…

-50 billetes… no esta mal pero aun así la respuesta es no

-jajajaj como les dije chicos el es pura palabrería-eso si me enojo mucho , odio cuando alguien dice que no puedo

-esta bien… lo haré –dando un gran suspiro

-bien , veme en la salida para ver quien será el que te tienes que acostar

-de acuerdo pero ahora si me disculpan quiero ir a orinar así que déjenme solo –después de eso se fueron del baño riéndose con ganas

-son unos hijos de puta -susurre

**Fin de Capitulo  
**

* * *

**KIN:** este es el primer capitulo n_n en total son 6 , si , lo tengo terminado pero falta pasarlo a la Pc ya que lo tengo todo escrito en mi cuaderno... ¬¬ y tu no vas a decir tu frasecita?

**GIN:** o.o que frasecita?

**KIN:** -_- la que hacías antes

**GIN:** cual? este "**********perdonen si hay errores u horrores ortográficos o no entendieron algo" **o.o ?

**KIN:** mmm si esa

**GIN:** no se creo que la cambiare :\

**KIN:** si pero no ahora ¬¬

**GIN:** ñ_ñ o-okiss , bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo , bye bye

**KIN:** Bye bye ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**KIN: =_= **h-hola gomen si me tarde mucho por subir el segundo capitulo , ¬¬ lo hubiera hecho antes si una cierta persona me hubiera dado mas tiempo en la computadora y que no se la pasara todo el tiempo el el Face

**GIN:** n_n! g-gomen por eso ... por cierto no te hagas la buena, cuando tenias tu tiempo te la pasabas leyendo fics .-.

**KIN:** Es para darme algunas ideas ¿de acuerdo?

**GIN:** si , pero te la pasabas solo leyendo puro fics de **Craig x Kyle** ._.

**KIN:** -_-! b-bueno acepto mi culpa esta vez es que me la he pasado leyendo puro **Kenny x Cartman** que se me olvido por completo lo maravillosa que es mi primer pareja favorita

**GIN:** jummmm si claro bueno lo que sea

**KIN:** bueno para no aburrirlos mas n_n

**Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

En la hora de salida como dijo ese idiota me tuve que reunir con el para ver quien seria mi objetivo, ya habían pasado como 15 minutos y este no se desidia

- si no tomas una decisión es mejor que me vaya, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – dije apunto de retirarme

-espera estoy viendo quien será , no seas impaciente

-vamos, cualquiera que escojas me lo cogere –me crucé de brazos muy fastidiado tenia que irme a casa ya que al parecer mis padres habían sido inocentes por primera vez , ya habían pasado 5 minutos mas y nada – al carajo mejor me voy

-que esperes idiota – me tomo del brazo – bien no quería ponértelo fácil pero tu objetivo será el – apuntando donde estaba Cartman y Butters y como dijo que me lo iba a poner fácil supuse que era Butters pero no era asi

-oooh no , no pienso acostarme con Butters – no es que le tenga resentimiento solo que no quería hacerle daño

-ya quisieras pero no, al que debes cogerte es al que esta al frente suyo – vi como una sonrisa formaba de su boca pareciera que lo hizo a propósito o algo así – de seguro ya lo conoces

-¿d-debes estar bromeando? – el negó con la cabeza- ni loco me acostare con Cartman – fruncí el ceño

-¿Qué pasa tienes miedo?

-no…solo que…

-aah entonces no eres capaz jeje

-escoge a otro – susurre

-no , es el o sino eres un gallina incapaz por cierto sino cumples tendrás que acostarte conmigo y mis compañeros y sin que nos cobres –se reía

-Que! Pero no acordamos eso , eso ya no es un reto idiota , aparte al final ganas cogiendote a alguien , bueno si pierdes tu eres el que será cogido

-¿Por qué lo escoges a el?

-por una simple razón no se le ha visto salir con alguien y queremos saber si es un marica – el tenia razon desde que el regreso nunca lo he visto salir con alguien , me pregunto si habrá alguien que le guste , bueno una vez le quise preguntar pero por alguna razón tuve miedo de lo que me iba a responder , y la idea de acostarme con Cartman no me molestaba mucho ya que hace meses ya se me había venido a la cabeza pero bueno… aparte de que lo considero mi mejor amigo , creo que he estado sintiendo algo que se podría decirse que es "amor" pero eso es imposible , yo ya me decidí no querer o amar a una persona .-esta bien –apreté los puños

-como prueba debes dejarle un marca en un lugar visible mmm no se lo común en el cuello y para ser bueno tienes plazo 3 días

-si lo que sea ahora si me largo – alejándome de ese idiota

Trabaje un poco mas en la pastelería para que me dieran mi paga un poco antes y así fue, me dieron mi paga con algo extra , decidí poner en marcha el plan al ultimo día de plazo , ya están en la salida me junte con el en su casillero para decirle que quería ir a su casa.

-¿para que quieres ir a mi casa? –me miro

-pues hace días que no jugamos videojuegos y me gustaría pasar un tiempo mas contigo –le sonreí para ocultar mi nerviosismo… espera ¿estaba nervioso? Eso si era imposible

-tsk…bien igual estaré aburrido –dio un gran suspiro

-genial y por eso traeré botanas –le sonreí

-que sea bastante oíste

-si lo se , te conozco bien y se que debo traer

-te espero a las 6 en mi casa y no vengas tarde –después de eso se fue no antes de verme fijamente , siempre me preguntaba porque hacia eso pero no tenia valor para preguntarle

Ya eran 5:45 PM y estaba en una de tienda comprando las botanas , papas , galletas , dulces , incluso los cheesy poofs que tanto le gustaban y algo mas ; todo listo para estar una noche con Cartman pero esta vez seria una diferente , llegue a su casa , antes de tocar la puerta tome un gran suspiro para evitar los nervios.

-Oh… eres tu , te dije que no llegaras tarde

-si soy yo y no es tarde solo me pase 10 minutos

-si como no … pasa de una vez antes de que cambie de opinión y te deje afuera –dándome pase para que entrara

-¿donde quieres jugar? –dije mientras pasaba y el cerraba la puerta

-en mi cuarto estará bien me da flojera bajar la consola hasta aquí

-yo iré después debo poner las botanas en unos recipientes ¿de acuerdo?

-si , si lo que digas –dijo subiendo las escalera

Como dije me dirigí hacia la cocina y puse las botanas algunos recipientes tuve que subir 2 veces porque era bastante .

- genial , ya subiste cheesy poofs pásamelos ¿quieres? –dijo cuando me acercaba

-ten ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

-Tekken Tag –respondió mientras devoraba los cheesy poofs

-me parece bien , de todas maneras te ganare –muy confiado ya que yo era adicto a los videojuegos

-si claro que me ganaras –me contesto con un tono de sarcasmo – toma tu mando ya que la consola ya esta puesto- tome mi mando y empezando a jugar

Jugamos varias rondas el gordo había mejorado , quedamos en 9 a 11 obviamente como dije soy un adicto a los video juegos yo le gane , y lo que me daba gracia era que el gordo se desesperaba al momento final cuando estaba apunto de ganarme pero le hacia un combo especial que hacia que el perdiera y renegaba y mandaba al carajo a todo , pasaban las horas y las botanas se acababan.

-¿a donde vas? – pregunte al ver que se levanto

-al baño, a donde mas , idiota –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – por cierto guarda la consola quiero ver una película , escoge una de ahí que compre esta tarde –dijo después de eso se fue

Yo sonreí de lado ya que quería hacerle una broma así que de mi bolsa saque un DvD que compre antes de venir porque estaba de oferta y la puse en el reproductor , no le puse play todavía quería ver que cara ponía el castaño , luego de unos minutos veo que el venia.

-bien ¿que DvD pusiste? –me miro sentadose a mi lado

-ya lo sabrás –dije sonriendo

-¿de que te ríes? – me miro extrañado

-de nada , de nada jejeje

-por cierto ¿trajiste algo de beber?

-si , ten – le di una lata , el la tomo sin saber que era una de Cerveza y no de refresco , vi como le dio un sorbo y de pronto lo escupió

-pero que carajos! –dijo mirando la lata – Mierda Kenny esto no es refresco –me miro molesto , luego mira la lata- Esta mierda es cerveza – yo solo carcajeaba al ver su rostro hervir de ira- de que mierda te ríes? – yo aun seguía riéndome mientras el me tomaba del cuello de mi parka

-pero que hay de malo en tomar cerveza en vez en cuando? Acaso eres cabeza de pollo? Por eso no tomas?

-n-no soy cabeza de pollo , si yo quiero puedo tomar cerveza

-entonces que esperas, tómatelo

- tsk…-tomo un poco

-¿eso es lo que vas a tomar?

-Cállate! –me grito- me lo tomare todo

-esta bien jejejjejej porque traje media docena de cerveza

-carajo…-susurro fastidiado

Yo abrí mi lata y me puse a tomar también y puse Play al reproductor ,yo tenia una sonrisa por ver la reacción del castaño al ver el video que puse , con solo empezar el video el giro su mirada en mi y se notaba muy claro su ira

-¿por que pones pornografía en mi cuarto? –frunció el ceño sonrojado

-solo quería ver tu reacción y parece que te estas poniendo rojo

-tsk…no estoy rojo –desvió la mirada

-entonces ¿es por la cerveza?- me reí

-tsk no es por la cerveza –frunció el ceño dando un gran trajo a la lata , solo reía por dentro ya que me gustaba verlo así de gruñón y que no soportaba que lo retara y que le diga que no podía

Bebimos todas las latas y al final cambie el video ya que el gordo no paraba de quejarse por una película , el estaba con la cara muy roja como un tomate aunque solo vi una parte del video que compre me había puesto un poco excitado y quería que el castaño se quedara ebrio aunque debo admitir que estaba algo nervioso y no se porque por eso me bebí mis latas de cerveza muy rápido lo cual me puso ebrio mas rápido , cuando la película había terminado Cartman se veía que estaba adormilado , me acerque un poco a el para asegúrame que estaba ya casi dormido .

-¿Oye? ¿me escuchas? - le pregunte , el solo me respondía balbuceando cosas que ni entendía

Lo ayude de que se recostara en su cama aunque fue difícil ya que yo ya estaba mareado , me puse encima de el , se saque la bufanda y le baje el cierre de su chamarra tratando de sacársela cuando lo logre me acerque lentamente a su rostro ya pocos centímetros a sus labios y no se si escuchaba bien pero creo que el balbuceaba mi nombre muy bajo , me aleje un poco para verlo bien y sentí como mi corazón latía de manera rápida , tenia la oportunidad de acostarme con el, hace meses que quería hacerlo pero algo me lo impedía y no se que era ; al final solo me largue de ahí , no antes de dejarle la marca en el cuello para ganar la apuesta o reto porque ni cagando me volvería acostar con ese idiota y lo peor es que ahora seria con sus amigos , lo único que rogaba es que castaño no se diera cuenta .

**Fin de Capitulo**

* * *

**KIN:** ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo tratare de actualizar el siguiente mas rápido , ¬¬ si es que cierta persona me deje entrar a la compu mas seguido

**GIN:** .w. ya te dije que lo siento

**KIN:** entonces no te la paces en el Face todo el tiempo -_-

**GIN:** u.u okiss

**KIN:** hasta el siguiente capitulo ^^ , bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

**KIN: **hola como les prometí actualice lo mas rapido posible ^^

**Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

Después de tratar de acostarme con Cartman regrese a casa sin lograr mi objetivo porque al final no pude pero pensé que si le dejaba aquella marca y que el contrario no se diera cuenta yo podría ganar ese maldito reto o lo que sea y así no tener que acostarme con los pendejos de mierda , al día siguiente como siempre tenia clases , tuve que ir a pesar del dolor de cabeza que tenia estando en el lugar de siempre esperando el bus , solo habían llegado Stan y Kyle

-maldición , ¿acaso no piensa venir? -susurre algo preocupado porque sino venia , estaría en problemas

-¿sucede algo ,Kenny? -pregunto kyle mirándome extrañado

-eh! n-no , no me sucede nada -respondí algo nervioso

-oh... entiendo por cierto ¿como te fue con el culon ayer en su reunión?- me pregunto

-¿como sabes que ayer estuve con el gordo?

-vamos los conozco bien además el me lo dijo porque justo en la salida empezó a joder y yo como siempre quise golpearlo pero al final me dijo "AAArgh rata judía no tengo tiempo necesito irme ya que tengo algo pendiente esta noche y no quiero perder mi tiempo peleando contigo" y yo le pregunte "así y ¿con quien?" y el como siempre respondiéndome "a ti no te importa" después de eso se fue y bueno yo se que cuando siempre se va así es que siempre se junta contigo -me respondió riéndose

- mmm eso no lo sabia - y era enserio eso no lo sabia recién me entero pero con solo oír eso me sentí feliz ... muy extraño en mi , pensé

Había llegado el autobús y el gordo no llegaba empezaba a preocuparme mas , llegamos a la escuela y al parecer no iba a venir ya habían pasado las primeras horas de clase y era hora del descanso , yo trataba de no cruzarme con los idiotas eso pero me los encontré en el baño , lo que me faltaba ¿acaso siempre se reúnen ahí?

-hola, Kenny lo hiciste si o no

-...

-vaya , vaya ,vaya... entonces eso significa que no lo hiciste jejeje

-maldición ... si , si lo hice incluso deje la marca que tu me dijiste que le hiciera como prueba, así que jodete y jodanse

-hasta no ver no creer -se cruza de brazos

-es que el no vino pero juro que lo hice

-no te daré los 50 hasta no verlo y ...-se acerca a mi levantándome el mentón - solo tienes hasta hoy sino ya sabes lo que pasara -se reía y sus compañeros también , me hervía la sangre de la ira-y solo tienes hasta -se alejo de mi

-carajo ...-susurre después de eso me retire del baño

Pasaron las demás clases tan largas como siempre y yo solo que quería irme a casa y pensar como me libraría de ellos pero luego me los encontré de nuevo , rayos lo que me faltaba , murmure

-¿que quieren? si es que quieren hacerlo ahora pues déjame decirle que no lo haré y no les tengo miedo idiotas -fruncí el ceño fastidiado pero al ver sus rostro no tenían buena cara y solo me dieron dinero - y ¿esto?

-son los 50 , lo vinos ahora los tienes , ni mas ni menos ahora si nos permites no vamos -dijo con algo de nerviosismo y se fueron corriendo

-pero ¿a estos que mosca les pico?- conté el dinero y si estaban los 50 , pero me preguntaba como es que lo vieron creí que no había venido ... bueno si es que vino tal vez no me di cuenta por lo nervioso que estaba pero al menos ya estaba feliz gane 50 y no tendría que hacerlo con esos tipos.

A la mañana siguiente de nuevo en la parada del bus y Cartman no llegaba ...bueno eso pensé unos minutos antes

-Hola hippie, rata judía - saludando como siempre saludando ... esperen un minuto, no se si no oí bien pero ¿acaso el no me saludo? eso es extraño , tal vez no oí así que yo lo salude

-hola bola de grasa - pasaron unos segundos y nada así que de nuevo lo salude pero no hubo respuesta , no me dio importancia , minutos después llego el bus y me senté en mi lugar esperando a Cartman que se sentara pero vi como el se sentaba con otra persona lo mire extrañado tampoco le di mucha importancia . En la hora de ciencias teníamos examen sorpresa , le dieron los exámenes a los alumnos de al frente y ellos tenían que pasar los exámenes para atrás , espere a que me dieran el examen pero al final no recibí uno

-oye gordo ¿mi examen? - le pregunte ya que el se sentaba al frente de mi pero no me respondí

-¿alguien tiene examen de sobra? -pregunto el profesor y yo tuve que levantar mi mano - bien ... ¿alguien tiene 2 exámenes sobrantes? - al parecer a Token le faltaba uno

-yo tengo uno de sobra -dijo Cartman

-pásale a uno a de tus compañeros - yo espere a que me diera el examen ya que pensé que era una broma para molestarme pero nunca la recibí , el le dio el examen a Token, ¿pero que carajos? pensé yo , ¿le da el examen a el y a mi no? a su amigo , ya empezaba a molestarme y pensar que me estaba ignorando , el profesor me mando a sacar una copia al examen la cual no me fue muy bien ya que no me pude concentrar , llego la hora de Educación física y teníamos que hacer calentamiento con parejas .

-bien , chicos ¿ya escogieron a su compañero de calentamiento? - pregunto el profesor que no tenia buen físico e incluso dudo que haya hecho un calentamiento en toda su vida

Yo por estar perdido en mis pensamientos me quede solo pero vi que Cartman tampoco tenia pareja así que me acerque a el para que sea mi compañero y también para saber si me estaba ignorando o solo me estaba haciendo una broma

-Oye,¿ Cartman quieres hacer mi compañero? - el me miro unos segundos pero luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió donde estaba Kyle y Butters quienes estaban haciendo equipo, segundos después note que Kyle frunció el ceño y se acerco a mi - ¿que pasa Kyle?

-Voy hacer tu compañero - me respondió

-ya veo...-maldita sea ¿me esta ignorando?

-bien , empecemos con abdominales - dijo el profesor mientras se sentaba a comer sus papas

-pero que flojo ... ¿quien empieza tu o yo? - me miro el pelirrojo

-creo que tu ... -dije algo desanimado , se puso hacer las abdominales mientras yo sostenía sus piernas y miraba como el castaño ayudaba a su compañero hacer el ejercicio

-por cierto Kenny -llamo mi atención y dirigí mi mirada en el ojiverde - ¿le hiciste algo al Culon? -dijo mientras hacia las abdominales

-¿yo? ... no lo se ¿por que lo preguntas?

- pues...porque se me muy extraño que me pidiera "por favor" para hacer compañero de Butters

-¿eso te pidió? - me quede sorprendido y el asintió con la cabeza - entonces me esta ignorando pues bien si así lo quiere yo también lo ignorare -susurre muy fastidiado

-¿dijiste algo?

-no , nada ya es mi turno ¿verdad ?

Ya terminadas las clases como el gordo me ignoraba yo también lo haría , pasaron como una semana y este seguía ignorándome , me había cansado de ignorarlo que le había enviado varios mensajes a su celular pero nada , no me respondía ninguno el maldito ese

-Maldita sea! ¿por que no contestas?! -dije frustrado tirando mi celular

Ya cansado de esto decidí que si o si hablaría con el quiera o no , aparte me sentía algo solo sin que el me insultara o que me jodiera todo el tiempo , en la salida llame a la madre del gordo para avisarle que no podía ir al trabajo.

Me dirigí a su casa para hablar con el ,justo estando en la puerta me puse nervioso me decidí a tocar la puerta , sabia que el gordo estaba en casa solo ya que su madre esta trabajando pero justo la puerta se abre la puerta por Butters que tenia abrazado el brazo del quien estaba buscando y eso me enojaba mucho ¿acaso ellos 2 tenían algo? , últimamente les he visto juntos todo el tiempo , en ese momento me estaba preguntando miles de cosas , pero lo principal es que no me gustaba que Butters este junto con mi gordo ... espera ¿ "mi gordo" ? ¿desde cuando estoy siendo posesivo con el ?

-H-hola ,Kenny -me saludo el rubio sacándome de mi s pensamientos pero me fije algo extraño que sus ojos estaban algo rojo y sus mejillas también ¿acaso estaba llorando?

-hola...Butters - dije algo fastidiado luego mire al castaño que solo me miraba - hola Cartman... ¿que estaban haciendo? -fingí sonreír un poco pero el castaño desvió la mirada

-i-íbamos a comprar u-un helado -me contesto el menor

-ya veo...pero -separe al rubio del castaño - ... ahora Cartman no puede necesito hablar de algo con el

-¿enserio? ... g-genial ojala que se a-amisten -después de eso me sonrió y le guiño un ojos al castaño retirándose del lugar , pero acaso ¿el sabia lo que estaba pasando? , bien si es así eso ya me puso enojado , en vez de decirme el problema que tiene conmigo le dice a el , comprendo que Butters es su amigo y todo eso pero no puedo evitar enojarme , lo jale del brazo haciendo lo pasar a la casa y cerré la puerta

-ahora si... dime de una buena vez ¿que te sucede?-susurre ya harto

-...- no me respondió solo me miraba con una cara seria , eso me incomodaba pero quería arreglar las cosas ahora

-¿que te pasa? ¿por que me has estado evitando toda la semana? -volví a preguntar de nuevo frunciendo el ceño , el solo se dio la media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras -¿que? ¿no piensas contestar? - lo seguía , el iba a entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta pero se lo impedí y entre al cuarto - maldita bola de grasa , dime de una maldita vez ¿que te sucede?

-tsk... eso deberías saberlo , acaso ¿no sientes culpa?

-¿aah? ¿pero que hice? ¿ que te hice ?

-dime algo... la semana pasada has ganado 50 billetes por casualidad ... por coger con una persona en especial- dio una sonrisa falsa

-¿c-como sabes de eso?

Ahora si estaba jodido ¿como mierda se dio cuenta?

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**KIN:** bueno eso es todo por ahora hasta el siguiente capitulo , aunque creo que tardare en actualizar ya que ahora estoy con antojo de escribir un Cryle *¬* , bueno bye


End file.
